


Stay Low

by kissaroo



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 03:53:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8313019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissaroo/pseuds/kissaroo
Summary: Dwight really wished he had looked down three seconds ago. The grass was too tall, and he was too focused on the flickering lights of a half-done generator ahead. All there was was a quick “snap!” and Dwight's leg from the knee down erupted in pain.





	

Dwight really wished he had looked down three seconds ago. The grass was too tall, and he was too focused on the flickering lights of a half-finished generator ahead. All there was was a quick “snap!” and Dwight's leg from the knee down erupted in pain. He couldn't help but let out a yelp, it was an instinct he couldn't yet control. The metal teeth immediately sank into his calf, and Dwight abruptly fell to his knees, landing on his hands and scraping his palms.

The falling caused the metal to tear even further into his leg. Dwight felt himself starting to hyperventilate from pain and fear. He needed to get out, now. He tugged at his leg to no avail, his vision starting to sprout black spots.

Each tug he felt did nothing but cause a new wave of pain to hit. The monster would be here any second to collect him. He felt a hand on his back and flinched, whipping his head around quickly expecting to see that horrible split mask filled with teeth.

Instead he saw a green jacket and fluffy black hair, Jake crouching down in front of him.

“Hold still,” he commanded, and Dwight tried his best.

Jake's gloved hands made quick work of the trap, prying it open to the point of breaking so Dwight could remove his heavily bleeding leg.

“Thank- thank you,” Dwight said breathlessly, his voice cracking.

“Move,” was Jake's curt reply, yanking Dwight up by the wrist. Dwight winced, pain once again betraying him and forcing out a whimper.

Jake led him into a cluster of trees and grass somewhat nearby, and pulled Dwight down again. The mist was rolling in thickly, and an eerie, inhuman screech come from somewhere beyond the walls. Some ways away, there was the satisfying chugging noise of a generator that had just turned on. Not too close, but not far enough that Dwight felt completely safe. Even so, that still meant one down.

Sitting now and with a chance to catch his breath, Dwight realized there were some tears streaming down his cheeks. He must not have even realized he was crying in frustration trying to get himself out of the trap, he thought, wiping them away with his scraped hands in embarrassment. He was just hoping Jake hadn't noticed. Maybe not, as Jake had been gathering some shreds of cloth from his pocket, meaning to use them as makeshift bandages.

“I'm sorry- he knows where we are now- you didn't have to help, I- mmf- dragged you into this now-...” Dwight's anxious babbling was punctuated by sounds of pain as Jake wrapped the cloth ever tighter around Dwight's leg. Jake could sabotage hooks like nobody's business, but he didn't exactly have the lightest touch when it came to healing.

Jake looked up at him, his expression impassable as always. He looked like he was about to say something when Dwight's ears filled with the sound of a pounding heartbeat growing ever nearer. Dwight's breathing sped up again, and an unintentional whimper escaped him once more. His eyes darted around, panicked.

“Dwight.”

Jake grabbed his shoulder. “You have to be quiet.” His whispering sounded strained, and Dwight was in the middle of nodding in response when he heard heavy breathing filtered through a mask no more than a few feet away. Dwight knew he was making noise again, short panicked breaths and sobs that would give them away shortly.

Jake suddenly grabbed his face, and looked Dwight in the eyes. Before Dwight knew it, Jake leaned in, pressing their mouths together.

That finally got Dwight to keep quiet, out of shock if nothing else. His eyes widened but Jake's closed, and it took Dwight more than a moment to register what even was happening. This was certainly not how Dwight thought he would get his first kiss, in an otherworldly realm hiding from a monster that was out for blood. The heartbeat still pounded from inside his head, but Dwight's eyes slipped closed.

Heavy footsteps marched past the both of them, and the heartbeat began to subside.

Somewhere in the back of Dwight's head, he knew they should move, but it felt so nice. Jake's lips were warm and his touch was soft now. At some point his hand had moved to rest on Dwight's hip, and no one had ever touched him there before. This was all new, and somewhat terrifying, but Dwight was more excited than afraid. So he parted his lips sightly, and Jake followed suit, deepening their kiss and feeling a shiver down his spine.

The loud, sudden thunk of a generator turned on was followed by the blaring of the exit gates, and that's what broke them apart. Jake pulled back quickly, his eyes darting around Dwight's face for a second before grabbing his hand and pulling him up.

 

“Let's get out of here.”

Dwight nodded and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. He opened his mouth to say something, then shut it. Jake watched him, and a slow smile crossed his face. Dwight couldn't help but just do the same.

**Author's Note:**

> we need more dbd fic! these boys are cute. ty to my girlfriend for editing this


End file.
